


Night Critters

by Megxolotl



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ghost is a baby of unfathomable power, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Troupe!Quirrel, so is King, taking suggestions!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megxolotl/pseuds/Megxolotl
Summary: The Grimm Troupe heralds the end of kingdoms, and the coming of new ones. Coincidentally, a slew of bugs invaded Eda's yard! (It's kinda Luz's fault)
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King & Luz Noceda, Grimm & Grimmchild (Hollow Knight), Grimm & The Knight (Hollow Knight), The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. Thick skulls

"This is outrageous! I am the King of Demons! Give me the box!" 

The newcomer did not, in fact, give the apple blood box to its rightful owner, electing instead to run out in the rain --still holding the box in their grubby little claws like the freeloader they were -- and take cover under the wings of the oversized fire controlling bat currently enjoying Eda's lawn in the sizzling rain the Boiling Isles were famed for.

Peeking back, the Ghost of Hallownest gave the bug version of a cheeky raspberry, before cramming the entire box in their void body. 

  
  


"You do realize this means war!" 


	2. Where to look

“So, what do you think about the new disguise?”

The “new disguise” consisted of an indigo pillbug historian hanging loosely on Eda’s head like a tacky wig and a pilfered mask. She looked, truth to be told, like a low effort cosplay of Lilith, now that she didn't have access to her ironing board. 

“Uhhhh… Do you take constructive criticism?” 

“Ha! Nope! See ya!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brumm fluffed out when he joined the Troupe, Quirrel... is now a slightly burnt cinnamon roll


	3. Grimmchild's Hexciting day

Luz slammed the door open as she strode in the tent. Or at least she would have had the door not been a flap of crimson fabric that billowed like a flame at her passage.

It was a design flaw that tents didn’t have solid doors, really. She contented herself with smacking the wooden poles holding the structure upright.

Behind her the Grimmchild hopped in their improvised “bat-rrito”. 

“Grimm!”

In a puff of red flame the Master of the Troupe appeared in front of her.    
“Well met dear-”

Before he could get another word in, Luz twirled the Grimmchild out of the fabric and into their father’s wings. 

Here’s to hoping the magic soot came out easily enough from the Bard track’s banner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, baby bats DO get swaddled in their parents' wings. Grimmchild really won at the baby quilt game

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.. what do you think? (I am taking prompts on this, don't be shy!)


End file.
